


What is in this?

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is day 6's prompt ILLUMINATE from Science Bros Week</p><p> </p><p>Bruce is watching Tony as he receives an award!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is in this?

Bruce smiled as Tony walked across the stage to accept his first Humanitarian Award. He usually hated these gathering and found any excuse not to go. Tony understood and rarely asked Bruce to accompany him-despite how that made him look in the media. But he wasn’t going to miss this so there he was sitting next to Pepper in the front row as the Governor handed Tony the award.

* * *

 

 Bruce stood watching as Tony made the social rounds. His face hurt from smiling so much-but he was so proud of Tony that he didn’t care. Tony kept glancing at him and raised his eyebrow in silent question as he watched Bruce accept a champagne flute from a passing waiter. As soon as he could make an escape he headed toward Bruce.

"You ok?" Tony asked running a hand up his arm as he leaned in close-not kissing him-but as close as Bruce would allow in these social situations.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He asked unconsciously leaning into the touch.

Tony smiled "You haven't stopped smiling since I left the stage. How many glasses of champagne have you had?" He teased.

“I might have had a glass” Bruce admitted extending his glass to his husband with a warm smile.

Tony chuckled gently “Thank you” he said taking the glass and sipping the contents.

"I am just so proud of you-the way you looked when you crossed that stage-you were almost illuminating" he replied softly.

Tony started to laugh “I was illuminating!? Ok what is in this?” Tony asked as he sniffed the champagne glass.

Bruce laughed “You looked so proud up there-you never look that way when you get awards” he defended.

“I like that others are finally seeing the outcome of our hard work. I don’t need to awards-but the fact that the earth is a better place because of me-I like that” Tony admitted.

“Tony the world has been better because of you since Afghanistan” Bruce said.

“No that’s Iron Man-this is about me. I took control of my life because of Iron Man. But I was determined not to be the merchant of death anymore. This is a step in the right direction” Tony said with a shrug.

Bruce smiled “sometimes one small step is all someone needs to change” he replied.

“Something you learned in India?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Something like that” Bruce replied.

“You know you were smiling at me the second I walked on that stage-right in the front row with Pep. That’s probably why I looked illuminating I was looking at you” Tony said.

They looked at one another and burst out laughing-causing others to stare at them.

“Okay seriously what is in this?” Tony said still chuckling as he glanced into his empty glass. ”Way to ruin the mood” Tony added sheepishly.

“That was pretty bad” Bruce agreed.

“Ok we need to go home before I embarrass myself anymore” Tony said leaning in to kiss his husband.

“I agree” Bruce said as they went to find Pepper to tell her they were leaving for the night.


End file.
